Shipwreck Shore
Shipwreck Shore, which was earlier named Barnacle Cove. It is a location in Prodigy where you can obtain the Shipwreck Gem. Appearance On the map, it is seen as one ship broke in to two halves. One which is sinking into the ocean, and the other floating and with an octopus symbol on it. In-Game Description Defeat the Puppet Master's sea beast, a monster from the old war against the Order of Influence. Bosses The Puppet Master's Sea Beast, also known as "Old One". Obtainable Items * Montoya's Blade * Admirals's Cappello * Jellyfish Hakama Spells Found Here Many spells can be obtained through quests. Once you are given a spell, in this case by Eve, your wizard may learn it. Spells that found here are: * Water Blast * Water Bomb * Rainy Day * The next following spells cannot be obtained from quests: * Water Bubble * Geyser * Angel's Fountain Pets Found Here Map When using the Map, you will Fly to the Shoreline. You have Eve, a Merchant, and a Healstone there, as you can travel two different places. The vortex will bring you to the Sunken Secret, where a chest lies, waiting for you to open! The Bridge will bring you to the Broken Bowsprit, and a Saplette, guards Macha's shop(you can still click it and buy from it before battling the Saplette). Your only option to go is up. Going upwards will bring you to the Desolate Deck. Choosing to get off the wreck will result in you fighting a Truckle. Otherwise, keep going on the wreck. After defeating the Truckle, you may pass and move West. There's the Secret Shore, and a vortex will carry you down to the Seaweed Sanctuary, another underwater alcove with a chest. If you chose to keep proceeding along the wreckage, you get to the Dive Dock. The vortex there will bring you to Sand Town. Jelly Jim is located there, as well as a Funkeel. Proceed along the path, and you have two choices...a sand vortex or the path. Note that you must clear the ink first to go through the vortex. The sand vortex brings you to the Second Ship Ramp, far ahead of the game. The Regular Path brings you to Deep Water. A branched path and a cloaked wizard are located there, as well as a Healstone. Going West results in the Broken Ship Bed. Not much really happens there... Going East results in the Sand City. easily dodge the pets by going the maximum length away (down to avoid the Aquaster, and go through the middle. EXACT MIDDLE. Then, get stuck in the middle to two sand-houses, and go all the way up to avoid the Funkeel. You just got to the Second Ship Ramp, the other alternative path. Avoid the sand vortex, except if going back to a Healstone. Go down into the wreck's galley, and find yourself wandering through the petless, leaky, scary place. Go through the Lower Deck Hall, then the Lower Deck '''(has a secret door, the Boss is inside, room's called the '''Cap'n's Quarters). Otherwise, go along the inner path to get to the Cargo Hold. A chest is located there. Keep going and get to the Upper Deck, where you can finally BREATHE!!! The path is split between an island or the wreckage. Going on the island results in the Secluded Shore, where you can encounter the long-lost species of Ivory TripTrop. The vortex at the end of the island brings you to the Sunken Secret, and a chest is located there. Going along the wreck results in the Crow's Nest. Keep going and end up in the Far Beach. Go through the vortex to get to the Seaweed Skyscrapers. You have to defeat a Mimic, and continue to get to the Secret Shore Space. The farthest and hardest-to-reach chest is located there. Don't worry, it's a normal chest, not a member or key-open chest. Gallery Category:Areas